Night 5
FNAC= Night 5 is the fifth night playable in Five Nights at Candy's. Like Night 4, all characters are active in this night, except RAT. Do the same as in Nights 3 and 4. Also be sure to be to check the animatronics movements even more than in the previous night. Night 5 Phone Call "Hey, how is it going. '*drinking sound*''' Oh, sorry, I have a latte here. Uh, anyway. I have one last thing to tell you. Um, alright, you probably noticed, uh, there's an extra door in the Second Party Room, um, which is Camera 9, I think. And it's, it's not on the map. That's because it's, it's really nothing special. It's, it's like a storage room. Um, we don't go in there much, like, I, I haven't even been in there myself, you know. I just wanted to inform you that you don't need to worry about it, and that's not a mistake that's not on the map, or anything like that. Uh, anyway, uh you've done a great job so far, uh, I talk to you next week. Uh, good night."'' '-Phone Guy' *reversed animatronic voice* "You shall not steal, nor deal falsely, nor lie one to one another. You shall not swear by my name falsely. Neither shall thou profane the name of thy God. I am a thy Lord."'-Levictus 19:11 and Levictus 19:12' Following garble are reversed and pitched two parts of Bible Leviticus 19:11 and Levictus 19:12 Trivia * Some players actually encountered RAT at Night 5, but it seems to be rare. *The garble from Night 5 may actually be reference on how Candy character were stolen after Emil Macko created him. **It's also unknown who is the sender of this message, however many speculate that it's RAT. |-|FNAC2= Night 5 is the fifth playable night in Five Nights at Candy's 2. Blank will become active tonight. Also note that every ongoing night makes the animatronics more aggressive, so be sure to check their movements more often. Completing Night 5 Again in there are two endings, but this time, they aren't separated by the Custom Night that was played, but rather one Night 5 and another Night 6 and onwards ending. The other ending can be found on the Custom Night page. In the Night 5 ending, the player will be presented with the following text: "'OLD FACTORY SET FOR DEMOLITION''' The abandoned factory on Saint Antonia's Road 27 has been scheduled for demolition sometime next week. The now 45 year old factory closed in 1993 after it was deemed unsafe due to yet another fatal incident inside the factory. The factory used to belong to Rowboatics Corp., a company that went bankrupt shortly after the factory closed. The company was specialized in the design and production of robotic animatronics, they started in 1962 where they made mechanical wire-controlled animatronics, and over the years their animatronics got more advanced. A total of 6 casualities occured in the factory over the past 45 years. The most remembered one being in 1987, when a pair of twins went missing, and were later discovered to have been killed in one of the assembly machines in the factory. BEST-SELLING AUTHOR SELLOUT!" Ending (1).png|The newspaper after completing Night 5 Minigame *Animatronic: New Candy *Command: Search *Year: 1993 Starting from the Main Party Room, the player controls New Candy to wander around the restaurant. Blank can again be found in the Drawing Room, but the entrances to the left half of the building are all blocked. The only open path is through the Entrance Hall, where the player will pass by a pair of police officers standing outside with red and blue lights flashing. Continuing into the Office will result in discovering a dead security guard in a small pool of blood. Continuing up the left hall to the Secondary Party Room, the player will discover the door to RAT's starting point sitting ajar. Walking over will cause the door to suddenly close and a pair of police officers and a technician to burst in from the earlier-blocked right entrance to confront New Candy, the technician rushing over with an unknown tool. Upon the technician reaching New Candy, the minigame will end. Audio Actual music. The laugh. Original laugh. Note : The laugh heard is actually a girl's laugh. Category:Nights Category:Five Nights at Candy's Category:Five Nights at Candy's 2